effort
by kokorodragon
Summary: one shot. in life, you learn to understand that there is always a second chance. in love, you wlasy know there is a couple of chances, but one love. In shinobis,there's risk, that are so difficult to take. sakuXneji, sakuXsasu and hints of tenXlee


**effort **

kokoro: okay, this is my opionion on why ppl are starting to love nejiXsaku 

1: Neji has the same personality as Sasuke, but Sakura isn't attracted to him. So, it makes the story a bit nice and easier to work with. 

2: cuteness. oh god, they look cute together, you need to admit that XD 

3: opposites attract right? but, i can say the same for Sasuke. 

give me your opinions

====== 

For the first time in her life, Sakura felt content. She felt like everything was needed and she didn't have to look no further. Sakura felt like for once, she won the gold medal. Ever since she fell in love with him. Sasuke. 

..but her obsession didn't last long. He shunned her, he didn't really care at all about her. Sure he saved her, but the question always popped in Sakura's mind. Was it for love? Or for being his comrade? Was it for friendship? Or was it because he had to? Sakura couldn't understand any of this. Everyday, pain was brought back to her as Sasuke kept saving her. She'd fall off a tree, who'd catch her and say, "Be quiet." on a mission? Who would block her from trouble? Sasuke. It was always Sasuke. Once again, after all what had happen, at the end of the day. Sakura's mind was filled with questions. 

One day though, one extremely unusually day. Sakura happened to be on a tree training with team seven. Everyone had their own tree, it was to test how many times they would be able to climb a tree. Sakura feet started to walk upwards onto the hard bark. Her eyes got dizzier by the minute. She didn't have much chakura as Sasuke or Naruto. Heck, she was an ant compare to them. She kept going though, not wanting to stop. Until finally, at the tip of the tree...she just fell. 

It was silent for a while, like everything was going slow motion. Sakura's eyes were whirling around, colors were here, there. Until she felt arms grasp her. Thinking it was Sasuke she looked up anyways. She saw Neji, she saw Lee on the ground rooting, she saw Ten Ten yelling at Lee to shut up, but she didn't see Sasuke. 

Then it hit her, they went off to climb higher trees. To challenge themselves. She was able to recall Naruto yelling at her for something. So in the end, she was alone, climbing a worthless tree. 

Neji jumped back to ground and laid Sakura on her back. Ten Ten went to her side and looked real deep to her face. Confirming, she sat back and said, "She lost a good amount of chakura." 

Sakura could hear Lee crying the yells of "no!" and all these other things. Ten Ten once again tried to tell him to "Shut up." 

"What happened to your prince charming?" Sakura heard. She focused her eyes on Neji. 

"He's..off..climbing more..trees..with..Naruto." Sakura said. Her head fell back in frustarition. ALways the weakest, always the weakest. 

"Imagine what would've happened if we hadn't came along." Ten Ten notified. 

Sakura thought. Yes, what would've happened? Would she be dead? Would she have fell with a serious injury? What could've happened? 

--two weeks later--- 

Sakura happened to hang out with Lee, Ten Ten and Neji more after that. Lee, she would just hang out with to talk to, much to his enjoyment. Ten Ten, she would go shopping with and ask her abotu her opinions about Sasuke. Neji? She would just keep trying to talk to him, he kept telling her to "Go away.". That never stopped Sakura though, she would come back the next day hopeing for a conversation. 

Her persistance had made Neji just stop after training and listen for what the girl had to say. Listen. that was all he did. That was all Sakura needed. Sure Lee and Ten Ten were good to talk to, but they never really listened. So Neji, had did something noone else had. Without knowing it, she was in love. 

Sakura gave up her love for Sasuke and went for Neji. After a couple of months, Neji fell in love too. He never really met a girl like Sakura and he hated to say it, but enjoyed her conversations with him. He never really showed it though, being stoic like he is. After one year, and after some of Neji's stubborness, they became an offical couple. 

They were picture perfect. Everyone thought they looked cuter than her with Sasuke, mostly the girls. Lee cried his heart out, but was happy for Neji and Sakura. Ten Ten was there for him to cry on. Neji and Sakura were happy. They were content, they felt like they won the medal. 

..but like Sasuke, love never lasts forever. 

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. All had to go on a rank A mission. SO, with a kiss goodbye, Sakura waited for their return. And waited, and waited. The days seemed like years to Sakura. Until finally, she saw a some shinobis make their way through the crowd. There was, one, two, three of them. Sakura panicked, where was Neji? 

She made her way to Sasuke and shooked him. She constantly asked him where Neji was and how he was doing. Sasuke never answered. She looked into his eyes and cried. She dug her face into Sasuke's shirt, squezzing it, tugging it. Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's back, patting her softly. Until Sakura pulled away and wiped her face. 

It was the most depressing day of Sakura's life, because she knew, it was the day...Hyuga Neji had died. 

..it was the day that love as Sakura knew it, ended. 

**======== **

kokoro: total one shot. I wanted to relect on this fic on how ppl are always saying, "I wanna be a shinobi!!!" 

It's not all flowers and pinkness ppl, shinobis may acomplish their mission, but they don't just come back with only cuts or bruises. PPl DIE. It's a risk that you have to be sure you want to take. 

Also, I did this to show that in love, there is always a second chance, it may take a long time, but if you think the person you love is you "one and only" just..think about it. 


End file.
